The present invention relates to a small sized portable electronic calculator provided with an abacus. Hitherto, various kinds of portable electronic calculators were know which were capable of carrying out the simple four rules of arithmetic calculation and also complicated numerical calculation. Furthermore, a large sized electronic calculator put onto a desk and a card typed thin electronic calculator have been on the market. A commercial battery, a dry battery or a solar battery have respectively been utilized for said calculator.
Before the small sized portable electronic calculator had become prevalent, an abacus was widely used as a calculator. Even today there are those who use the abacus for easy operation of addition and subtraction calculation in order to obtain the results more quickly than with the electronic calculator.
Presently, when the small sized electronic calculator because widely used, said calculator and the abacus were separately used as a convenient calculator depending upon the case and time. However, it may be noted that a calculating means which can utilize both advantages of said calculator and abacus simultaneously would be an advantageous improvement thereover.